Episode 8806 (31st December 2015)
Plot Mary is delighted to get a phone call from Brendan arranging to meet later in the Rovers. As they arrive for work, Johnny begs Carla not to reveal all about his past to Kate and Aidan. Carla tells him she couldn't care less. Tyrone and Fiz set off for the hospital appointment and Hope's results. Leanne asks Robert to make Nick a birthday cake. Andy does his best to reassure Steph in the wake of the revenge porn attack after her parents see the photos. Norris sneers at Emily's travel plans and she tells him (in Spanish) that sometimes he is a very stupid man. His rants upset her. In the hospital, the consultant gives Tyrone and Fiz the good news that Hope’s tumour has shrunk and is now operable. Rita tells Emily to seize the moment and go to Peru. Nick is delighted with his birthday cake. Realising she’s forgotten the event, Carla feels terrible. Nick understands but Leanne is angry on his behalf. Ken's Hawaiian party begins and Emily announces to everyone that she flies to Peru tomorrow. Everyone except Norris is happy for her. Roy and Cathy are delighted at Hope's news and offer to babysit for Tyrone and Fiz so they can go for a celebratory drink. As the bistro’s New Year's party begins, Caz and Kate share a tearful farewell as Caz leaves for Cyprus. Kevin bumps into Anna in the Rovers. Brendan arrives for his date with Mary. A pleased Aidan overhears Eva stating that she and Jason are definitely finished. Carla buys Nick a card but gets short shrift from Leanne. At No.1’s party, Ken tells Audrey how much he values her friendship but the moment is broken by Nessa who quickly sweeps him away. Luke is delighted when Maria rings him from Cyprus. Mary is upset when Brendan has to go as his wife is expecting him. Carla can't stand being at the bistro's party and wants to leave early. Leanne has a go at her for deserting Nick. As the clock strikes midnight, Aidan and Eva kiss passionately. Carla flees the party and Johnny follows. Audrey sees that Ken is morose, thinking about Deirdre, but Nessa is oblivious. Everyone comes out on to the street to see the fireworks and Kevin gives Anna a kiss. A jealous Tracy sees Robert putting his coat around Leanne. Johnny follows Carla to her door, begging to talk, and is given a slap across his face for his troubles. Cast Regular cast *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Dr Sasha Browne - Tina Chiang *Brendan Finch - Ted Robbins *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Ladybird Children's Hospital - Corridor and Dr Sasha Browne's office Notes *This additional New Year's Eve episode was transmitted at 8.00pm. *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Emily announces she has booked for flight and leaves for Peru on New Year's Day; Ken tells Audrey how much he values her friendship; Tyrone and Fiz receive some good news about Hope's tumour; and Andy does his best to reassure Steph. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,850,000 viewers (25th place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns